Index Kingdom
The Index Kingdom (also referred to as the Noble Index Kingdom) is a constitutional monarchy composed of five Regions spanning four continents. The Index Kingdom is currently the oldest living nation in the CYOC genre. The Five Regions First Region The First Region is composed of the territories of the Summer Islands, Newfoundland, and the Canadian Arctic Archipelago. The kingdom's largest city and capital, Referrandium, and the King's residence, Aquanion Castle, are both located in the First Region. 'Second Region' The Second Region is composed of the territories of Norway, Finland, Czech Republic, and Greenland. The Second Region is the most populated region in the Index Kingdom. Oslo, the region's largest city and second largest metropolitan area, serves as the region's capital. 'Third Region' The Third Region, sometimes referrred to as the African Coast, is composed of the territories of Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, and Cyprus. Tripoli, the current home of former King Merthan IX and the kingdom's 4th largest city, is the capital of the Third Region. 'Fourth Region' The Fourth Region is composed of the territories of Bahamas, Hispaniola, and the Florida Keys and is known for it's relatively turmoiled history. Port-au-Prince serves as capital. 'Fifth Region' The Fifth Region, the kingdom's most spread out and sparsely populated region, is composed of the territories of the Philippines, Aleutian Islands, and American Samoa. Manila serves as capital of the Fifth Region. 'Indexan Australia' While not a formal region, Indexan Australia serves as an important part of the Index Empire. Indexan Australia is divided between the Royal States of GEH, Belozay, and the DUTML. History The Index Kingdom was created in the original Create your own country by Sirjoseph9. While the exact creation date is currently unknown, the date of May 1, 2008 has been adopted as the creation date. The Indexan calendar, which marks the year of the creation of the Index Kingdom as Year 1, is used to recount Indexan history. 'Beginnings' The Index Kingdom claims its origin in the Isles of Snow (presently called the Summer Islands) in the North Atlantic. Five competing communities, the Harts, the Scalts, the Farls, the Fiels, and the Velds, occupied the 38 island archipelago. Pressured by barbarian dangers towards the east in Iceland and Europe, the five communities united to form the Index, and the town of Ironshire (presently Automia) on the island of Referrisle was named the capital. It was also decided that the Isles of Snow would be renamed the Summer Islands. To the distaste of the rival Hart and Scalt communities, the leader of the Farl community, Vilt of Farl, declared himself King on 1 May 1 with the support of the Veld community. Throughout the years following Vilt's coronation, contempt between the communities of Hart and Farl was evident, with the Harts later gaining the support of the Scalts and the Velds. The Fiel community continued to remain neutral throughout their relevancy. Despite lingering tensions, no major incidents of violence between the communities occurred for two decades, although the mysterious death of Vilt of Farl's sister rose many questions that inevitably furthered tensions between the communities. 'The Harth Era' Under construction. 'The Scalian Era and the Golden Age' Following the burning of the city of Ovalia and the death of King Thomas Harth IV, Scalt leader Merthan Sott Scalia III claimed the throne and immediately began plans to move the kingdom's capital from Ovalia to the town of Referrandium on the northernmost peninsula of Referrisle. Temporarily residing in the Graph House (presently the Baron's Rotunda) in Referrandium, King Merthan III started construction on Aquanion Castle on a large island directly north of Referrandium. To this day, Aquanion Castle remains one of the most striking architectural efforts in the world. The Scalian Era, despite being a legendary time in Indexan history for its cultural and military advances, was also one of the most controversial eras due to the gradual increase in control of the monarchy as well as the hidden efforts to erase or rewrite previous history. A sole copy of "A History of the Index Kingdom" in the Aquanion Castle Royal Library remains the only accurate chronicling of early Indexan history. The beginning of the reign of King Merthan Sott Scalia IV is widely regarded as the beginning of the Indexan Golden Age. Under construction. 'Neutrality' As the Golden Age began to end, the Index Kingdom settled into a controversial era of complete neutrality in which the Index Kingdom refused to take part in approximately 16 wars worldwide. Under construction. Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC